My Little Pony, El Regreso De La Alianza Equestriana
by joseluis.albinoverde
Summary: Twilight y Rainbow estudian con un Potencializador de talentos buscando estudiar a fondo la Reimplosiones Sonicas(Sonic Rainbow) al Salir a la Exosfera realiza 10 Sonic Rainbow despertando a un ser maligno discípulo de King Sombra,averigua como se llama y si es que podrán detenerlo.


Prologo

La historia es mucho antes de que Twilight Sparkle fuera princesa, debe de considerarse como un mundo alterno y toma de referencia algunos guiones creados por bronies, así que si los detectan sabrán por qué se lleva a cabo la historia que hoy leerán.

Hola, mi nombre es José Luis pero pueden llamarme ¿Playing Crazy! fiel administrador de la paginas, My Little Pony Latinoamérica, Alianza Equestriana, bueno eso luego se los diré también tengo Twitter y firma de Facebook, Deviart que por el momento no he subido nada así que solo está ahí…

Esta historia fue creada por un escritor primerizo llamado Jonathan, pero ustedes díganle Black Diamond como su OC,el caso es que yo solo soy el editor de la misma, el ya termino su historia pero tiene una mala redacción así que como yo su amigo el bronie que lo introdujo al maravilloso mundo de los ponys lo ayudare con el guion de la historia, le agregare y quitare detalles para que sea del disfrute de todos los lectores, trataré de subir cada semana la siguiente y la siguiente parte de su fanfic solo para que ustedes nos den su opinión personal de como se está desarrollando la historia, pueden preguntarnos algunos adelantos pero obviamente no le diremos todos.

En fin sin más preámbulos comencemos con esta maravillosa historia que espero que a todos les agrade.

My Little Pony, El Regreso De La Alianza Equestriana(The Return Of The Equestrian Alliance)

Autor: Jonathan Jair Armendari Perez

Guión mejorado, corregido, aumentado extendido para que se pueda entender: José Luis Albino Verde

OC creados Por:José Luis Albino Verde

Capitulo 1: El despertar de 10 arcoíris obscuros.

Era una mañana cálida y alegre no es de extrañarse que todas las mañanas en Ponyville son así, los pájaros cantan, los animales en general están realizando sus labores muy pocas ya que dependen de nuestros pequeños ponis que realizan la mayoría de ellas, solo los animales independientes son los que viven en el bosque Everfree, y los ponys están realizando sus respectivas laboras todos dirían que un reino de ponys es de lo más tranquilo sin nada que contar, obviamente Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash rompen con esa rutina al estar en un campo cerrado y exento que la Princesa Celestia le ofreció para que ella pudiera hacer sus experimentos que considere pueden afectar a las ciudades de Equestria.

Al parecer el experimento tiene que ver con los arcoíris

Twilight: Raimbow donde te encuentras, repito donde te encuentras

Rainbow Dash: Descuida Twilight, todo estará bien, tu potencializador de talentos mejoro desde la última vez que me lo tome sin precaución alguna.

Nuestra historia comienza así, Twilight Sparkle estaba realizando experimento de alto calibre con Rainbow, ella quería tener registros científicos de que, por qué y para que se pueden realizar las Reimplociones Sónicas(Sonic Rainbow),ella quería averiguar más a fondo el misterio natural de este hecho épico y también saber de una vez por todas porque Dashie es la única que lo ha podido realizar esa hazaña tan imposible para cualquier pony, tiene teorías de que debe ser por su crin multicolor que le da la posibilidad de crear el arcoíris pero la ciencia no se basa en suposiciones a la ligera es por eso que los últimos tres meses han estado trabajando con el potencializador de talentos para ver los resultados matemáticos, sus Sonic Rainbow son muy veloces por lo cual se necesita un espacio amplio y muchas explosiones para que Twilight pueda estudiarlos con cautela.

Spike: Twili, sigo sin entenderte, como es que mientras Rainbow está en medio del espacio no le afecta la gravedad y cómo puedes hablar con ella a distancia.

Twilight: es fácil mi asistente número uno, verás el potencializador de talentos le da la resistencia máxima que un pony puede tener, por lo cual, la necesidad de respirar aire y soportar el frió y las presiones es pan comido, mas la condición atlética de Rainbow causan un ser muy resistente, en cuanto a hablar a distancia simplemente hice un hechizo de comunicación mental con ella y podemos charlar sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia entiendes.

Spike: creo que si… am me lo repites la parte del potencia no se qué.

Twilight: AHHHH olvídalo Spike Tendré que regresarte a la academia de asistente serviciales para que corrijas esos errores en fin, ok Rainbow ya te encuentras fuera de la tierra(pregunta twilight con un poco de preocupación por lo que paso la ultima vez)

(Rainbow Dash quien se siente súper poderosa con la formula que le preparo, afirma con un tono un poco agitado ya que la velocidad le limita a hablar en pocas palabras para lo cual responde)

Rainbow Dash: esta es la última vez que te ayudo con este experimento Twi, no quiero terminar como las últimas dos veces discapacitadas de las alas, probablemente la tercera sea la vencida.

Twilight: Okey Dash tu ganas, está es la última vez que te pido este favor, además con esta prueba número 63 o eso creo, tendré todo lo necesario para empezar mi investigación sobre los arcoíris y sus componentes químicos biológicos y mágicos, estas lista para el descenso?.

Rainbow: siempre estuve lista, (menciona Rainbow con confianza extrema)

Empieza el descenso hacia la tierra, Dash cada vez tomando más velocidad por el momento, Sonic Rainbow realizados y ni siquiera ha tocado el cinturón de asteroides el cual le guarda una sorpresa inesperada 5,6 nada mal solo que choca con un meteorito que paso por ahí interrumpiendo un poco de su velocidad para las reimplosiones, Rainbow lo toma normal no sufrió ningún rasguño gracias a la pócima milagrosa y sigue su camino mientras tanto...

En algún meteorito del cinturón de asteroides:

Algo no andaba bien en ese asteroide con el cual Rainbow penetro en su centro causando la destrucción del mismo, mientras Dash avanzaba hacia su destino no se percato me un diamante negro como la noche salió del interior, su color era algo bello pero a la vez obscuro y tenebroso, se podía ver que a través de él se alojaba un huésped, un huésped que nunca debió ser despertado,

Mientras tanto en el inframundo:

King Sombra:

Siiii mi mente me ha informado que mi discípulo ha despertado de su sueño Eliseooo, um fue un poco adelantado pero el destino debe saber lo que hace así que le informare que cumpla su misión para la que fue entrenadooo.(lo dijo con su típica voz de serpiente)

Black Diamond:

UM QUE HAGO AQUÍ POR QUE TENGO ESTE CUERPO,QUE A PASADO CONMIGO,AHH NO PUEDO RECORDAR MUCHO, AM EMPIEZO A RECORDAR(recibe un mensaje mental de parte de su rey mientras decía estas palabras con furia)

King Sombra: Diamond, es hora de que vayas a tu destinoo, regresa a la tierra acaba con Equestria y prepara el ritual para poder escapar del tártaro y así yo King Sombra el enemigo más poderoso del universo conseguida su venganza contra Equestria, Celestia, Luna, y los elementos de la armonía, en especial de esa twilight Sparkle que interfirió con mis planes una vez pero no se lo permitiré de nuevo (termina esto y el y su discípulo al fin revelado ríen maniáticamente mientras prepara el curso para regresar a Equestria)

Que aventuras les esperan a nuestras queridas ponies eso y mas en la segunda parte de

My Little Pony, El Regreso De La Alianza Equestriana(The Return Of The Equestrian Alliance)

Continuara….

Hagan sus preguntas digan que les pareció y recomienden la historia


End file.
